Torn
|membership = Krimzon Guard (former) Underground (former) Freedom League |height = 6'1" |weight = 81.6 kg |species = Human |gender = Male |voice actor = Cutter Garcia (credited as Cutter Mitchell) |love interests = Ashelin Praxis }} '''Torn' is a primary support character in Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X: Combat Racing. He is a former captain of the Krimzon Guard before he resigned to lead the rebel Underground movement, a resistance against Baron Praxis and the tyrannical Krimzon Guard in Jak II. After the reformation of the New Krimzon Guard into the Freedom League, he regained his position as head captain, and led the Freedom League in the War for Haven City during Jak 3. He was also one of the five characters to be poisoned in the events of Jak X: Combat Racing, and thus became a racer during that game. He is the primary love interest of Ashelin Praxis. History Before Jak II Torn was a captain of the Krimzon Guard for an unknown amount of time. While there, he became close friends with Ashelin Praxis, who would later on become his love interest and serve as a spy for him when he joins the Underground. Torn witnessed first-hand the tyranny and corrupt nature of Baron Praxis, and thereafter resigned from the Krimzon Guard to join a resistance movement known as the Underground led by the Shadow, whose sole intent was to re-establish the House of Mar as the ruling dynasty in Haven City, opposed to Praxis. Torn eventually became second-in-command next to the Shadow, and conducted the Underground's planning and inside affairs (such as accepting new members). ''Jak II'' Torn is first introduced in Jak II when Kor refers Jak and Daxter to the Underground, saying they could use warriors like Jak, and to ask for Torn, confidently saying "he'll be there." Upon arrival to the hideout, the two are confronted by Tess and Torn, both cold-faced and very untrusting. Jak requests membership to the Underground, and Torn, who had already heard of Jak and his desire to join, initially refused them. However, as an admission test, he eventually gave them the mission "Retrieve banner from Dead Town". Upon completion, Torn seemed rather impressed and satisfied, and admitted them into the Underground. From then on Torn gave Jak and Daxter numerous missions to carry out on behalf of the Underground, tasks of which introduced him to new characters throughout the game such as Krew, Vin, and eventually Ashelin, among others. Eventually Torn allowed Jak and Daxter to meet the Shadow. After this, Torn's appearances become slightly less frequent. Jak and Daxter do, however, learn more about his infatuation with Ashelin Praxis and his time served at the Krimzon Guard. When Baron Praxis threatens to kill his daughter (Ashelin), Torn betrays the Underground in revealing their location at the Tomb of Mar. Initially this upset the movement though it is eventually understood why he acted in such a manner. Towards the end of Jak II, after the death of Baron Praxis and Ashelin's enthronement, Torn was reinstated as captain of the "New" Krimzon Guard by Governess Ashelin, the two being in an implied relationship. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Torn remained the captain of the reformed New Krimzon Guard now known as the Freedom League, heading the War for Haven City against the Metal Heads and KG Death Bots. He eventually lead an attack on the Port (KG territory) where he was afterwards barred from safe access to a way back to the northern HQ, and had to set up a temporary HQ at the Naughty Ottsel until the barriers were destroyed. Torn again acted in a similar manner as he did in Jak II, sending Jak and Daxter and various missions to complete tasks for the war effort. Jak and Daxter have an evident closer friendship with Torn, as Torn is not nearly as aggravated by Daxter, and there is more of a sense of respect shown for each other, Torn often making remarks to "old times" and praising Jak for his heroic accomplishments. Torn is only involved in a few missions, one of which he was the main partaker, driving a cargo transport and blowing open the door to the Metal Head tower while Jak and Daxter defended him from opposing threats. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Torn was one of the five characters (along with Ashelin, Jak, Daxter, and Keira) to attend the reading of late crime lord Krew's will. The wine with which they used to toast to his will was poisoned with black shade. It is revealed that the only way to gain the antidote is to race in the Kras City Grand Championship, and win. Upon winning, they gain the antidote and are saved from death. He used the Basher during the Red Eco Cup, the Firebat during the Green Eco Cup, and the Javelin X after that and during exhibition mode. Characteristics Appearance Torn is an averagely tall (6'1") and fit build (81.6 kg) human male with blue eyes and pale skin. He has brown-red, dreadlocked hair reaching just above his shoulders, along with standard Krimzon Guard facial tattoos. He wears a blue tunic and has armor on his arms, with a red scarf around his neck and a metal device in front of his face resting on his chest with tubes traveling towards his back, presumably used as an oxygen mask. He has brown pants with gear on them, and wears spiked boots for footwear. He is almost always seen with his curved knife (kept in a strap on his back) and dual pistols, one for each hand, usually kept in a holster wrapped around his legs. In Jak X: Combat Racing, he wears a sleeveless light blue shirt and arm guards. Personality Torn is initially a cold, mistrusting character, very suspicious of new faces and unwilling to make new acquaintances unless it proves useful or beneficial to the Underground (Jak II). In Jak 3, he becomes much more laid back, despite the war, though also becomes more proactive in leadership, heading many fronts of the war. He also appeared to be much more comfortable with Jak and Daxter, and even retained a close friendship. He also appeared to be very compassionate towards Ashelin, selling out the entire Underground so as to not risk her father killing her. Missions References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Freedom League Category:Underground